


[索香]拥抱爱琴海蓝与白

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 大学生山治为了毕业设计出国旅行寻找灵感，在美丽的爱琴海遇到了他的一生挚爱。情人节贺文一发完。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 6





	[索香]拥抱爱琴海蓝与白

*情人节贺文，3K短打。

*爱琴海土著乐队鼓手x服装设计专业大学生

*现代AU，ooc属于我。

————————————————

Santorini的明朗阳光一向是盛名在外的，配上一眼望去广阔无边际的蔚蓝海洋，岸边小镇纯白错落的平顶矮屋，都沾染着节日浪漫的气息。

山治也是直到在镇上看到数对亲密恋人的时候，才猛然想起来明天就是一年一度的情人节。他微微苦笑，一个人到著名情侣景点旅行恰巧撞上情人节，再没有比这更惨的情况了。先不说Fira小镇的游客比平日几乎翻倍，别人成双成对相拥在各个角落拍照留念，而自己一个人背着沉重画包来回穿梭了半日没能寻找到合适的写真地点，单说路上是不是会被擦肩的情侣请求帮忙做摄影师拍照，就已经足够可怜可叹。消耗了一上午没有结果，山治索性放弃，打算找个安静的酒吧喝两口欣赏下爱情海美人的热辣舞姿。没想到摸到酒吧才被告知，这几天都不会有表演，他们的脱衣舞女郎都集体放假去享受爱情的芬芳了——实在是祸不单行，倒霉至极。

他漫无目的地在镇子里闲逛，午后的气温逐渐炎热起来，街上的美食店咖啡厅坐了满满避暑的人们。他们谈天说地，还有些热爱音乐的家伙随身带着尤克里里或者小提琴，在大家的瞩目中坦然自若地表演起来。听着远处的音乐，山治的心情才有些轻快起来，沿着墙脚里的阴影慢慢朝海边前进。

他走到了Fira沿海的公路上，看到阳光下毫无遮挡的红色巴士站牌。当巴士顶着背上灼灼的阳光遥遥驶来，海风拂过山治帽檐下垂落的发丝，仿佛一股无声的力量催促着什么。山治突然福如心至——他得去看一看那个著名的蓝顶教堂。说起来的确，此次出门旅行只是为了收集一些创作毕业设计的灵感，去到哪里都一心扑在写真和找寻素材上，他一次都没有好好去享受每一个地方的美景和人文。

或许今天的一切都不过是上天的安排罢了。抱着这样的心情，他踏上了巴士。

和他想象的有点差别，巴士虽然看起来开的慢悠悠，其实坐上去才知道，司机毕竟也是热情似火的当地人，开车作风实在豪放。习惯了城市里稳稳当当的电车，山治在摇来晃去的巴士上待了没几分钟就开始后悔自己的突发奇想了。当巴士终于停靠在通往蓝顶教堂的路口，山治捂着嘴跟随人们跳下车，觉得自己的胃和被丢进洗衣机转了一万转毫无区别。

你没事吧？一个有着当地口音的男声在身后响起，语气有些迟疑。山治朝后挥了挥手，谢了伙计，我还好，别担心。

看你的样子，不是我们这里的人吧。来旅游的吗。

恩，是啊，话说你们这儿的巴士也开的太猛了。

嗯？哈哈，我们早就习惯啦！

山治好不容易缓过来，扶着巴士站牌的金属立杆直起身，转头打量这位好心的当地人。先一步映入眼帘的是对方那头草绿色的短发，山治不由地一怔。这是个相当典型的爱情海帅哥——皮肤是散发着浅棕色光泽的好看的蜜色，双目深邃鼻梁高挺，嘴唇薄而平直。再往下就能看到他撑起白色短袖的胸肌和那结实饱满，文着些漂亮图案的上臂。他拴在右臂的黑色手巾吸引了山治的目光——那看似平平无奇的布料，在阳光斜照的时候显现出精美的暗色花纹。

咦，你手上的布……

嗯？你说这个吗，这是我姐给我的。

哦哦……

你不是来旅游的吗，怎么不见你恋人一起？

啊？不不不，我…不，我的确是来旅游的，不过我没有恋人啦。

你一个人旅游吗。

是这样的。

不知道是不是山治的错觉，他感觉身边的男子好像松了一口气。他狐疑地转头看了看对方，没发现什么不对的地方，又觉得是自己想多了。他顿了顿，主动开口道。

我要去蓝顶教堂来着。

哦。很多人都喜欢去那。你要去祈祷吗？

不，我…山治笑了笑，我不信教啦。我是去写真的。他举了举身后的画包。绿发男子好像这一刻才看到似的，惊讶的看着那个庞大的画包。这，挺重的吧？

还好，我早就习惯啦～

山治调皮地朝他眨眨眼。男人愣了一下，突然也笑了。山治是用自己之前同样的话回应的。这一刻两人都真正的放下些距离，不再仅仅是礼貌的陌生人了。

你不是要去教堂吗，一起吧。

啊？你也去吗，太好了。

嗯，走吧。

此刻的山治还不知道自己做了多么错误的决定，以至于直到天色开始变暗他都没能成功到达目的地，反而因为暴走了几个小时几乎快累瘫了。

他拉住身边的男人，哦，他叫罗罗诺亚·索隆，认识后他两已经互通了名字。喂，伙计，教堂还有多远啊。

绿发男子一副震惊的表情回望他。原来你不知道怎么走吗！我一直跟着你啊。

这话简直晴天霹雳一样打在山治天灵盖上，他差点一口没喘上气。不是，我是跟着你的啊，我以为你在带路！

大眼瞪小眼地沉默。

他两这一刻才意识到，对方并不知道怎么去教堂，而他两则是互相跟着乱走了一下午——而且居然迟钝到这么久才发现。

不知道为什么，明明要被自己蠢哭了，但看着对方无措的样子，山治忍了忍，还是没忍住大笑出声。

你，你个绿藻头，本地人居然会迷路的吗哈哈哈……笑死我了！

名为索隆的男人不自在地抓了抓脑袋，小声反驳，我也没说我认路啊。他看着笑得直不起腰的山治，也噗噗笑了出来。

咱两也太蠢啦！这么久才反应过来！

嗯。

不过下午跟你聊天很高兴啊，我一个人出来旅游好久没跟别人这样聊啦～

我也是。你不是还要去教堂吗，过去那边买份地图吧。

他指着路边一家小小的店铺，柜台坐着个老头正在打瞌睡。

买了地图确定了位置，山治才发现教堂离他两的位置已经十万八千里了。

看来今天是去不成了啊。山治失落的晃晃脑袋。索隆，你晚上去干什么啊。

我去酒吧。一起吗，请你喝酒。

哦！没问题啊！不过你认路吗哈哈哈哈——

切，别太小看我！卷眉毛！

哈？你个绿藻头别乱给别人取外号！

你不也给我取了吗！

就这样，他们吵吵闹闹地往灯火辉煌的方向走去。

到达索隆所说的酒吧，天已经完全黑了。有几个长相奇怪的人站在门口，其中一个长鼻子看到索隆的时候非常激动。

喂喂我说，索隆你到底跑到哪里去了啊！你再晚来一会表演就迟到啦！

我这不是赶过来了吗。

你，你不会又迷路了吧！！

啰嗦！！！我没有！！！我在陪人，这个，他叫山治。

山治礼貌地伸手与长鼻子打招呼。你好，我是山治，来旅游的。

哦哦哦，索隆的朋友啊～那你可要看好了，我们马上就上台了，别走神哦～

别废话了，赶紧进去。索隆推了一把长鼻子，转头看看山治。一杯拥抱蓝与白，给他，卷眉毛，坐这里。

哦。

乖乖在这等我一下，别乱跑啊。

谁他妈会乱跑啊，别把我当小孩！

哼，反正别乱跑。

山治目送绿发男人上了酒吧的小舞台，那里已经站着几个人在调试乐器。

没想到这家伙还是个玩音乐的啊。山治略有些惊喜地想。还以为他是个黑社会呢哈哈哈哈哈。

台上的灯光骤然亮起，山治被那一瞬间爆发的音乐震到，停止胡思乱想，打起精神把注意力集中到绿发男人身上。

那个绿头发的家伙一摸鼓就变了个人，左耳的三只金色耳坠在节奏中胡乱摇摆，紫红色的霓虹灯打在他的脸上，映着他咧开的笑容横添几分邪性，格外吸引眼球。那音乐是他从未听过的火热激情，听的他浑身冒火一样热起来。他赶紧低头喝了两口手中浅蓝色的莫吉托。

冰凉清爽的酒精入喉，却没能缓解他的燥热一分，反而像是添了一把柴烧的更旺了。山治扯开最上的两颗纽扣，露出一点锁骨。

索隆的乐队表演了很多首歌。主唱是个很漂亮的橘发女孩，是往常极度吸引山治的那一款，但是今天不知怎么，山治的眼睛牢牢贴在索隆身上完全无法挪开，看着他那因用力而充血鼓起的手臂，看他那漂亮的文身，看那黑色的手巾，看他被汗水浸湿的绿色短发。

是这酒的错。他有点醉了，头晕目眩地想。是这酒的错，让他要犯错了。但是好开心。山治趴在吧台上望着那一群魅力四射的家伙，不知不觉睡着了。

他被一阵冷风吹醒。

映入眼帘的是如墨的夜色，昏暗的灯光，还有抱着他的人坚毅的下颏。那人的耳环随着走路的步伐摇摇晃晃，偶尔碰撞出清脆的金属声。

你醒啦。

我什么时候睡着的啊。

我那边下了台你就已经趴着睡着了。

山治笑起来。

听起来我酒量好差的样子。

啊，是很差，一杯鸡尾酒就醉了。

我的画包呢？

我背着。

…嗯，放我下来吧。

他两一同沉默了几秒钟。索隆叹了口气，停下脚步照做了。

圈圈眉。

嗯。

我…你明天还去蓝顶教堂吗？

山治低着头，索隆看不到他的表情，手心微微出汗。

我明天可能…

先听我说！

索隆急切地打断。你先听我说。如果你，如果你明天还去教堂，我希望可以继续陪你去。如果你不去…

山治感觉脸颊重新烧了起来。他抬头和索隆对视，那人野兽般发亮的眼睛让他的脸更热了。

如果我不去呢？

你不去？索隆好像开始有些生气了，眉头一皱，表情很吓人。

我不去啊。山治挑衅地朝对方笑，那一抹笑就像盛开的玫瑰，美而带刺。索隆愣愣看着，好像突然恍然大悟，也笑了。

不去不行，这可是我的地盘。

哦？这么说我遇上个土匪了？

哼，对你，我当个土匪挺好的。索隆凑过来，望着山治舔了舔嘴唇。总之，明天必须跟我去教堂。不然…

切，不然你怎么样？

你试试。

谁怕你啊绿藻头，要打架啊，有本事你来啊！

来就来，可别怂啊。

于是这般，他们站在爱琴海夜晚无人的街角，用嘴唇和舌头打起了架。至于后来又发生了什么，或许只有那夜微凉的海风，和那片深蓝色的大海才知道了。

END 

——喂，明天到底去不去啊？

——啰嗦死了。

——混蛋，给我回答问题。

——呜…呜呜呜！！！放开老子！！不就是去教堂吗，去就是了！

——哼，圈圈，你又硬/了。

——啊啊啊别乱摸，滚开啊白痴！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 这里太子廉贞⭐，常驻lofter写文，希望大家来找我玩～


End file.
